


Pack Dynamics

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Hibari Kyōya, Alpha Kusakabe Tetsuya, Alpha Yamamoto Takeshi, Alpha/Alpha Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cock-Warming, Flame Users are Alphas/Omegas, Flame Users are Non-Human, Inflation/Retention Kink, Intra-Pack Dynamics, Kink Tags added as Explored, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Skies, Oops My Porn Has Plot In It, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Pairing Subject to Change as Tsuna Builds His Pack, Shared Omegas, Submissive Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Seals subvert the emergence of dynamics.Kyōya's been forming his Pack in his Sky's absence; Tsuna finds he doesn't mind so much.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell curls through Nami-koko, metallic, and dangerous, and most of his classmates go very quiet, wary about doing anything that might attract the attention of the owner of the scent. Not that they fully understand _what_ it is that they can smell, but the wariness is instinctual; any scent strong enough to pervade a whole building that way was one to be wary of for those not at the top of the food chain. Even Nezu-sensei behaved himself, though Yamamoto squirmed his seat, hands absently reaching for the baseball bag that was under his chair. 

He wasn’t sure if that counted as odd, given that Yamamoto often tried to use his baseball bat as a security blanket, but he was mentally noting the strange things, that could get Dame-Tsuna bullied, or cornered and his bento taken. Included on that list today was the way the scent made his body feel, but given that Dame-Tsuna wasn’t going to be an omega - who would look to Dame-Tsuna, and form a pack around him? - he ignored that in favour of watching to see if any of his other classmates were having a paradoxical reaction to the scent.

Thinking of the scent, there was only one person it could be in Nami-koko, and he squirms in his seat as he contemplates the most likely source. Hibari Kyōya was a force of nature, and no one had been surprised to learn he was an alpha, given everyone _knew_ his parents were part of the most famous Pack in the country. (And where Yamamoto had somehow managed to fly under the radar, Hibari Kyōya was too sure of himself to hide the marks that declared his status to the world.) 

The bell rings, and he sighs, and heads to the closet at the back of the classroom; cleaning the room was a useful excuse to let everyone else head home before him, reducing the chance of one of his bullies cornering him as the DC spiralled out from the school herding the students in front of them, especially the ones who postured like they might present as alphas. (Yamamoto stayed too, baseball bag across his back, and takes out the trash, and there’s a murmured conversation, probably with a committee member that he ignores in favour of methodically sweeping the room.) Not that anyone has to work very hard to get his classmates to leave today; the metallic scent is stronger, has undertones of sweetness and hunger, and he realises he’s slowly getting aroused by it, and it makes him blush and bang his head gently against the wall in the closet at the back of the room.

“You okay, Tsunayoshi-kun?” The question surprises him, and he makes a tiny squeak. He’d almost forgotten that Yamamoto had stayed, and the use of his first name makes the odd feeling in his belly stronger. It meant that the alpha - and he was sure Yamamoto was an alpha, but he couldn’t quite tell you why - had noticed that he didn’t like his notional father’s name. “Kyōya-senpai’s rut scent is a bit strong; I’m surprised Tetsuya-san didn’t try and get him to go home, but maybe he wanted to see if they were any more alphas among the school population?”

“Hiiieee. Yamamoto-san -”

“Takeshi or Takeshi-kun, please? Yamamoto-san’s my tou-san, and if you’re not running from Kyōya-senpai’s rut scent, you’re obviously not my inferior, Tsunayoshi.” He squeaks again, and Takeshi grins at him. “Want to come watch me play with Kyōya-senpai? He’s not letting up, and Tetsuya-san and I are the only ones who can help him wear himself out without ending up in the hospital. It’s not like there are any omegas in Namimori at the minute, and he’s been turning his nose up at the ones who’ve courted him so far.”

“Play?”

“When I presented, tou-san sighed and got me started on the Sword. It’s why no one realises ’cause I have a focus and it’s personal. Going to spar with Kyōya, and Tetsuya-san’ll help. Because I can nearly survive Kyōya solo, but Tetsuya-san’s way is more fun. Leaves me in a better state for after.” He’s confused; why was Takeshi telling him all of this? Packs didn’t share that much about how they courted and managed the needs of their members, and even after years of research, none of it made sense. Other than Packs were a force of nature. 

“Hiiiee! Kyōya-senpai’s your pack-mate?!” 

“Yeah. So’s Tetsuya. Now, do you want to come watch us spar? Senpai won’t mind if it’s you. He thinks you’re an adorable little animal. S’why Mochida had to go away for high school.” Huh? And Kyōya-senpai thought he was an adorable small animal? Why did that make his gut clench and the room feel too warm? He could smell Takeshi’s scent too, now, and it tickled his nose and made his decision for him. Takeshi leads him into the gymnasium, and he squeaks and hides behind his classmate at the sight in front of him. Kusakabe-san and Hibari-senpai were fighting. “They’re just playing, Tsunayoshi-kun. There’s no blood and smell their scents. They’ve got a sweet edge; this is about wearing Kyōya out so he can sleep tonight. Come sit on the bleachers while I change so I can join in.”

Takeshi guides him over to the bleachers, and then strips unselfconsciously in front of a set of cubbies, showing off the alpha marks that decorated his spine and disappeared under his fundoshi. They made him want, but also marked his classmate as off limits. Hibari-san makes an impatient noise as he realises there’s someone else to fight in the room, but they’re not ready _yet_.

The spar is _amazing_. Fast and vicious and a really, really good example of why the Packs led. (Not all Packs did, and the pattern to it didn’t make sense, but the Emperor had a pack, and the best Generals were omegas, too.) It makes him squirm in his seat, and half an hour into the spar, when the others are slowing down, he makes a discovery about himself that makes him squeak, and flail and fall off the bleachers. He’s aroused, and he wasn’t supposed to be, and he couldn’t be getting slick. Betas didn’t get slick unless they were female-bodied. And Dame-Tsuna couldn’t be an omega.

“Tsuna - oof, senpai!” Takeshi folds over a tonfa, gasping, and spluttering a protest as he drops his shinai, and the young man - Tetsuya-san - sighs and pinches his nose.

“How did we miss an omega’s presentation?”

He squeaks and tries to pick himself up from the undignified pile he’d collapsed into. “I will be biting many someones to death for this.”

“Ah. Pack lore, chairman? I know 14 is the normal age of presentation -” Hibari nods sharply. “- I’ll open the doors, chairman; even if there are no witnesses, I think the small animal deserves a comfortable futon while we build our pack around him.”

“Hn.”

“I’ll go -” he squeaks as Hibari-san’s hand snaps out and grabs Takeshi’s wrist bone-crunchingly hard.

“You’re being Stupid. Do not make me bite you to death, or tell your sire. You are Pack, and Tetsuya will remind you, sword carnivore, while I take care of our small animal. I chose not to drive you out; do not make me regret this.” Hibari-san’s deputy turns, and leaves the gymnasium, propping the doors open, and Takeshi makes an odd sound, one that makes his body throb, and the smell he’d identified as his classmate’s thickens and gains a spicy edge that has Hibari releasing him, and he squeaks as the alpha crosses to where he’s still tangled in a heap, and he’s picked up. It settles something in his stomach, and he finds himself nuzzling the smooth cotton of the prefect’s shirt. “Go and retrieve supplies from the infirmary, and then join us in my suite, kohai. If I have to come and find you -”

“Maa, maa, senpai. I just thought you’d be feeling possessive.”

“I am. We have an omega, and therefore our Pack will be _official_. And you are part of that Pack.” He squirms; he’s not an omega. He’s not. Dame-Tsuna isn’t an omega, and why was Takeshi scent so thick and spicy? He thought it was Hibari-senpai who was in rut. The scent eases as footsteps echo, Takeshi obviously following the orders he’d been given, and Hibari-senpai carries him through the school, mumbling something in fluent Chinese, and he fights the urge to chirp. “Stop resisting, little animal. You have instincts for a reason, trust them, and trust that I will bite your enemies to death, starting with the ones who prevented you from presenting. I have been waiting for you for three years longer than I needed to -”

He squeaks at the words, and there’s an amused sound from behind them. “I’m not sure promising violence is the best idea, chairman; why not try kissing our little animal.” He’s seated on the edge of a desk, which just highlights to him that he’s slick, his trousers damp and hot against his skin, and then there are dry lips pressing against his, and he gasps, the sensation sweet, and a tongue, hot and slick takes advantage of that gasp. “Keep doing that chairman. I can smell his scent when you’re kissing him -”

It confuses him that Hibari-senpai, who didn’t take instructions from anyone in Namimori, was taking orders from his deputy. But he still makes a desperate sound when Kyōya stops, the warmth in his body growing to match the rich scents filling the room. “- he was Sealed. It is disintegrating. It’s why I sent our sword-carnivore for supplies; we will need to found the Pack on him to finish its removal, which means our small animal will need assistance -” 

“Sealed? Pack? Hiiieee!” There’s a snort from the doorway, Takeshi returning, and a small chirp does escape him, dragging a coo from all three of the alphas in the room with him. “And I can’t be an omega. Omegas are pretty and smart and protected and dangerous, and I’m just Dame-Tsuna -” 

All three alphas growl, and another chirp escapes his throat, taking the edge off the sharp addition to the scents he can smell. “A Seal is an abomination that stops an Omega presenting. They develop into a beta instead, and there are other complications. But those will be dealt with. Fortunately, my sire’s brother told me more than he was supposed to, and I know how to break a fractured Seal. Trust us, small animal. You will enjoy this, but your body will need some help to start with; omegas’ bodies are different, and yours is confused right now.”

He’s not given a moment to protest, Hibari carrying him into the bathroom and stripping him and he flushes and squeaks when the alpha kisses him again, and then there’s Takeshi there, too, with something that looks like an IV bag, and he doesn’t understand why Hibari was tolerating Tetsuya and Takeshi. “Breathe, Tsuna. This is going to feel a bit weird, but if we don’t do this, you’re going to get ill at some point - an omega doesn’t, um, gods, I wish biology covered this, senpai. Just, okay, we’re going to clean you out and then add enough lube and make sure that when we rut on you, nothing bad happens.” Something probes at his ass, slick and blunt and he squeaks into Hibari-senpai’s mouth as a rush of warmth flows into him, making him feel full and calm, and what was he doing?

He’s coaxed into sitting on the toilet, and then the other two are gone, and he blushes as his body insists on emptying itself out. It goes on and on and on, and it’s really, really unsexy, but he can still smell all three alphas, and something in his head is in the process of settling. Was he really going to be an omega? He’d seen some of the video clips that the boys who insisted they were going to be alphas passed around (not of actual omegas, but betas who liked to pretend) so he thought he had an idea, and his cock throbbed even as his gut continued to empty itself out until there nothing left. Fortunately, the toilet had, um, kept flushing, so he didn’t have to deal with it, and he levered himself up onto his feet, shivery and slightly shaky from that part of being prepared. He wraps himself in one of the big towels - who knew Hibari-senpai was a hedonist? - and screws up his courage to open the door and step back into the main bathroom. 

Takeshi’s there, and he squeaks when his classmate kisses him and then picks him up, towel and all. “Sorry about that, Tsuna-koi. Senpai does that to me sometimes, so I know how weird it feels, but it’s going to help, and you’re lucky, you’re not going to have to deal with it again, now.” A bit at the back of his head tries to shove dire suggestions that he’s being used to make one of those videos and that once they’ve used him up he’ll be ignored again, and that’s why he won’t have to deal with it again, but Takeshi and Hibari’s and Kuakabe’s scents are too reassuring for that, too perfect, and he shoves that anxiety back in its box in favour of the chirp of pleasure at the way one of his alphas is carrying him.

Takeshi carries him into another room, and then he’s being laid on a futon, and Takeshi’s being pulled away by Kusakabe, and his classmate is yielding, scent sweet and syrupy, and he has to guess at what it means, but given the way Kusakabe has him pressed to the wall it isn’t hard, and huh, alphas came in levels of alphaness? Some alphas liked being taken by other alphas? Takeshi certainly smelt like he was pleased with what was being done to him. He’d thought -

“Our silly sword carnivore just likes pleasure. Now, I have to do one more thing, then I can stop holding back little animal. Let go of the towel for me -” Hibari’s voice is low, mesmerising and he complies, and he’s rolled over onto his front, and something else is pressed to his hole, long and slender and it pushes deep. “- you’ll not need this in future, but without it now, you’d not enjoy my rut.” Something cool and slick and tingly oozes into him, and he squirms as some of it leaks out of his body. The thing is withdrawn, discarded, and he’s being coaxed up onto elbows and knees. “This is presentation. It’s an invitation to the alphas who make up your Pack to serve you. If you don’t assume it, we’ll leave your body alone.” He shivers at the idea of Hibari and Takeshi and Kusakabe serving him. Fingers touch him, and if it weren’t for the thick scents in the room, he’d protest at being touched there. 

It feels good, and not at all like the pictures in the manga had suggested it would, and he relaxes, arching his back, and there’s a chuckle from Hibari, and the older teen shifts, and then there’s something thicker than the fingers pressing at his tormented hole, and Dame-Tsuna is yelling in the back of his head but he shuts him up, too, and he moans in unashamed pleasure as he’s mounted by his senior alpha. Having a cock in his ass feels good, like it’s meant to be there; his muscles twitch in gentle protest, but that just adds to his pleasure, and the heavy weight of Hibari over him, protecting him, the heady scents, Takeshi’s whine of need, and he squirms under his alpha, needing something _more_. “Please?!”

Hibari starts moving, and he shrieks, fire burning along nerves that he had no idea _existed_ , and flickers of blue and purple and green fill his vision as his senior alpha succumbs to his rut, taking his body with brutal speed and he arches into his taking, trying to imagine being covered like this on a daily basis. He fails, but the moan from Takeshi, the way his classmate was begging for Kusakabe’s knot - gods, he’d forgotten about an alpha’s knot; how had he managed that given the way alpha porn concentrated on them? - makes him squirm, and Hibari sinks his teeth into his shoulder, rutting into his body even harder, the scent in the room thick - he hadn’t realised alpha scents could layer so well, though given Packs - and rich and he feels like he’s choking on it and the flickers of green and blue and purple get stronger and stronger until he screams and orgasms, his cock pulsing and every muscle locking tight and orange fire scorching through _everything_ and then he screams again as he’s brutally stretched and Hibari stills, chirping himself, and rolls them onto their side, blanket appearing from nowhere as they both pant.

“Perfect.” One arm wraps around his waist, and the older alpha curls around him, still locked inside his body. “Now I suppose I should explain more, but rest assured you are my omega, little animal; for a beta to take that, they’d need to be masochists, but you just found it pleasurable, didn’t you?” He nods, and Hibari nuzzles his hair. “We have until I deflate, and then I will need to do that again, and again until my rut is done. Perhaps a dozen rounds, and then Kusakabe and Takeshi will imprint on you, too -”

“Hibari-san? Why did I see fire?” He’s nuzzled again, the arm around his waist tightening, and gods, he can feel how big the cock and knot in his gut are.

“Because omega is the mundanes’ name for what you are, little animal. The proper term is Sky, and you’re very, very rare. Your alphas guard you, and the fire that is a gift. Your gift enables you to make a home, to keep us sane and human; ours let us defend you.” So many words from Hibari-senpai; it was part of what convinced him that this was real or a really pleasant dream, rather than a cruel prank using pharmaceuticals and cameras. “The fire is the visible manifestation of the gift. Haha-ue’s Sky can teach you more, and then we will bite those who Sealed you to death. It is an offence against our Pack, and against your soul to do what they did.” The knot doesn’t feel as big any more, and Hibari shifts it, making it pull at his rim, and he finds himself pressed back over onto elbows and knees, his mate over him, making minute thrusts with his shrinking knot, and he whines, rocking into them even as he feels slick ooze down his inner thighs. 

“I’m _safe_?!” His answer comes in gentle pressure that has him pinned to the bed, entirely covered by Hibari, biting kisses pressed to his shoulder blades and he realises the older teen is making a soft rumbling purr and the new fire burning at his core is happy. 

“Safe. Ours.” The cock in his ass is smooth, no longer catching on his rim. “Precious. Mother to our cubs. But not yet. Not until you’re ready; not until _you_ choose a Heat. Beloved now.” He chirps and wriggles, and Hibari bites the back of his neck and pistons in and out of his ass in the best sort of way, more of the fire coursing along his nerves and it escapes, brilliant orange with flickers of purple and green and blue that drags his orgasm from him again, forcing him to clamp down tight around the cock in his ass again. “Were always a small animal to be protected, and ours, but now we can take action on your behalf.”

Hibari knots him again, the abrupt swelling of the base of his cock both more and less bearable now he’s adjusted to it, the pressure against something internal making him squirm, and his muscles ripple, and he arches and whines and begs, but all Hibari does is rest his entire weight on top of him, blanketing him, and nips at his ear. 

“Sleep, small animal. I will wake you up for another round. You will not be uncovered or unprotected for long, I promise.”

He wakes up empty, but pressed into - he sniffs, picks up ozone and something else, the smell after rain, subtle, mostly lost under Hibari and Takeshi’s but his, too - the futon while Takeshi makes more of the pleasing sounds from the other side of the room. “Kusakabe-san?”

“Tetsu, please, little animal.”

“Tetsu-san?”

“Takeshi-kun got a little needy, and the chairman wanted to let you sleep; you were far too cute for him to wake immediately, and our swordsman rather likes Kyō-san’s, uh, aggression, so he volunteered to be rutted on. The brat had cleaned himself out at lunchtime in anticipation -” He shivers, pressing back into Kusakabe, and the older teen tightens the arm holding him close. “- may I imprint on you, now, pack-mama? I -” He doesn’t have words, but that scent is his, too, and he shifts wriggling until he catches the tip of Tetsu’s erection with the stretched rim of his hole and they both gasp at the sensation. “Is that a yes?” He nods, and Tetsu rolls him over onto his front, burying his cock into him with a smooth motion. Tetsu’s broader that Hibari-san in every way, and if Hibari hadn’t had him first, he suspects it would sting and burn to be taken by the older teen, but instead it just feels good to be so full, so covered, so _needed_.

Tetsu holds him close, burying his cock deep in him, and rolls them, sitting up, and he squeaks as it pushes Tetsu’s cock even deeper into his body. But his attention is caught by the scene sitting up shows him; Hibari-san had Takeshi-kun bent over a desk, pounding into him with ruthless abandon, and his classmate was making noises that suggested he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Little gasping sounds, slick, needy and desperate, ones that make his muscles quiver and spasm around Tetsu’s cock, and the larger teen makes a pleased sound. “Look how much our swordsman enjoys being taken, owned, made part of our Pack. He’s sensitive, a jewel his father worked hard to hide, one who Kyō-san has taken a great deal of pleasure in polishing. Look at the way Kyō-san’s cock slides in and out of his kohai’s gaping hole, the way his swollen rim twitches and begs for more. Your body is even more indecent under his attack, sweet slick squishing out around his cock, and able to take a knot from the very start. Takeshi and I had to train to do so -” He whines, and Tetsu’s large hand wraps around his cock, stroking it, and his eyes half close in pleasure. “- eyes open, sweet little animal. Watch the way Kyō-san’s taking Takeshi, how his pleasure grows, and wait, pretty one, for Takeshi-kun’s shriek; he makes the best sounds when his body has to stretch for a knot. The first time he succeeded, he drove us both into rut with his need. It took us hours to exhaust him and ourselves.”

His classmate shrieks, a sound woven with so much pleasure it leaves him desperate, and he clamps tight around Tetsu’s cock as he realises that Takeshi’s cumming for Hibari, taking his knot, and he half expects Tetsu’s knot to expand, too, but it doesn’t, and Tetsu kisses the column of his throat. “I have more patience than Kyō-san; I’m not in rut. Now watch; Takeshi very much enjoys this part, and it’s something of a kink for him. You don’t have to let any of us do it unless it pleases you, too.” He realises what Tetsu means when he sees Hibari pulling back from Takeshi, and his classmate’s swollen rim bulges obscenely as he chirps and sings in pleasure and Hibari strokes him gently, and then rams back in again, repeating the action over and over again rather than just stilling in place the way Hibari had with him. Then there’s an obscene sound, and Hibari-san’s knot pulls free of Takeshi’s body with an obscene pop that leaves Takeshi’s ass gaping, and he cums at the sight, and Tetsu’s knot expands, filling him too full, and the older teen sighs in pleasure. Hibari fucks that ruined hole, over and over and over, rim unable to deal with the constant and vicious assault.

Tetsu rubs his stomach, slow, smooth gestures that soothe the aching pleasure as his body ripples and tries to milk the alpha cock spreading it open. “He likes that?”

“Very much so. It was an accidental discovery last year; Kyō-san had snuck into his bed, and Yamamoto-san found them, and Takeshi panicked and pulled himself off Kyō-san’s cock, and well, kinks are complicated. But Takeshi-kun enjoys this one and heals from it, so who are we to judge?” Tetsu’s hand drifts lower, and he squeaks as one of his big blunt fingers presses against his stretched opening, and his body gives in, and it slides inside. “But it does feel good, doesn’t it. That stretch around something impossibly large? We once doubled up on Takeshi, though I had to use my Flames to make sure we didn’t cum when he did, or we’d have broken our pretty swordsman.”

“Flames?”

“Mmmm. We’ll get to that, -” the finger pops back out of his body, and he mourns its absence briefly. “- but a little explanatory information first, sweet omega. My role in our Pack at the moment is to translate for Kyō-san. I’ve been doing it since we were tiny. Our Pack is not yet strong enough for him to bite the world to death, and Kyō-san left to his own devices would try to do just that for disobeying his obscurely worded rules.” Tetsu’s now slick finger runs up the length of his cock and circles the head of it over and over again, and he finds himself squirming in anticipation of what the man at his back will do next. “Kyō-san referred to the orange fire as a gift, and it is a gift; one that most of us call Flames. There are two ‘groups’ of Flames, both of which may form into Packs, though there are only a handful of Packs from the second group. We belong to the first; your Flame, the Sky is the rarest, and the one a Pack forms around. Kyō-san’s Flame is Cloud, who covers and protects the Sky; Takeshi is a Rain, the one who brings peace - either from death or pleasure - and I am a Lightning, the one who keeps the Pack from harm. We are short the raging Storm, who dances for your delight, the mischevious Mist, who will aid me in my mission and keep life comfortable, and the Sun, who Heals all wounds.”

“And miiine?” His voice rises as Tetsu presses the tip of his finger back inside his overstretched rim, gathering some more slick, and returns to using it to play with the tip of his cock. Tetsu hums, thoughtfully, fingernail catching oh so gently at the slit in the tip and he squirms and tenses tight around Tetsu’s cock.

“It will bind our pack together and give us kittens, eventually; kittens like Kyōya, fierce and pretty and vital to keep the world turning.” He squeaks, and Tetsu strokes the length of his cock again. “But that’s something that we can deal with when you’re settled as our Sky. For now, we’ll please you and keep you safe. And having you makes our Pack official, and that’s more than enough for now, especially given how much you’re enjoying us, sweetling.” He squirms, and Tetsu’s knot felt smaller; which, given that Hibari had withdrawn, sated, from Takeshi, made sense. His classmate chirped, his body looking ruined, a gaping opening that tempted even him, and then there orange and blue fire and Takeshi was panting, body back to normal and Hibari-san was looking at him with hunger. “He’s in rut for you, little one. Climb off my cock and present for him, and he’ll fill you up again, and tease your greedy womb into existence.”

He scrambles up, off of Tetsu’s now soft cock, and presents for Hibari-san without thinking. He half expects to be taken immediately, but Hibari-san merely hums appreciatively at his perfect posture and then runs fingers through his slick and around his worn and tired rim, swollen and sensitive. “Precious little animal. Perfect. So much ours already.” Fingers press inside his body, stretch his opening, and he squeaks as his insides are touched, gently, with fine-boned fingers that make him squirm. “Nearly our omega in entirety. Just need a whole pack. Given your blood, we will stalk Italy for the others; my sire’s Pack will make the arrangements.” His body feels off, odd, and Hibari-san chirps, and there’s a warm glow in his belly. “You’ve closed off; we won’t need to clean you again.” The hand withdraws, and then there’s Hibari’s cock pressing into his body again, and he makes a relieved sound as he’s filled to the brim again, Hibari rocking into him gently, offering him sweet pleasure so very different to how he’d battered at his classmate’s body.

“Come here, Takeshi; I would have you in my lap, and on my cock, sweet swordsman.” Hibari rocks a little harder, cock burrowing into his body so deep it feels like it’s kissing his heart, and there’s movement on the futon, Takeshi complying eagerly with the instruction. “Such a beautiful jewel in our crown, pretty boy. Offer your cock to our Sky to taste.” He makes a small chirp of his own, and then there’s a cock in front of his nose and he licks at it, making his classmate chirp, too, and he becomes more confident, licking more fiercely, working down its thick length until he’s nose to nose with Tetsu’s cock and where it enters Takeshi’s body, and it makes his body twitch at how pretty it looks. (Something’s missing, but it doesn’t register given what he wants.) 

“Is that what it looks like when I’m taken, Tetsu-san? Chirping and happy and all limp and pleasured?”

“Mmm. Such a beautiful jewel for us.” Takeshi’s cock jumps, and the muscles around Tetsu-san’s cock twitch and he lets his tongue dart out to lick at the slick leaking from his classmate’s body, and Tetsu is the one that moans in pleasure at his gesture. “And look at our pretty, pretty Sky, chirping for us, Takeshi-kun; can you feed your cock into his little mouth, and show him how much you appreciate him, jewel-koi?”

“You’re okay with this, Tsu-koi? I didn’t mean - I just - words. I hate words, Tsu-koi. You smelt like sugar cookies, and I wanted. Wanted to know if there was a way to keep you. I didn’t think -” 

“Precious jewel, you found our Sky. We’ll let you loose to hunt the others with him now, and we’ll worship you for it, sweetling.” Takeshi makes a sound, a chirp that has his body quivering around Hibari’s cock, has him bucking and wriggling and needy, body oozing, muscles warm and loose and the demon prefect takes the invitation, pounding into his opening with the sort of ruthless speed that he’d used for Takeshi’s taking. His classmate’s cock bumps against his lips, and he opens his mouth and squeaks as it pushes inside and he sucks desperately, dragging more needy chirps from Takeshi, and sweet-sharp slick that makes the violation of his mouth entirely welcome. Hands weave into his hair, holding him in place, and Hibari’s knot pops all of a sudden, bigger, heavier, and not quite inside his body that makes him gasp around the cock in his mouth, especially since the knot slowly shifts into place once it’s done swelling. The maddening stretch of his entrance around Hibari’s thick knot makes him shiver and suck harder, and he has no idea how that stretch is Takeshi’s kink, but it was very pretty, and he wondered if he could put his hand inside his swordsman and if he’d like it? What would Takeshi feel like inside? What did he feel like inside? 

One of Tetsu’s large hands wraps around the base of Takeshi’s cock which makes him whine as it prevents him from taking as much of his classmate’s cock as he’d been trying to. But then Takeshi’s cumming, and he’s frantically swallowing because there’s so much and he understands why Tetsu did that because ouch. If that had expanded in his mouth… And how the fuck had he taken Hibari-san and Tetsu-san’s version? But he had taken it, was about to take it again, and it would feel amazing. So amazing, the pressure and the pleasure, Hibari heavy and sated over him. Thinking like this was completely alien and completely right, and he chirps around the cock still buried in his throat; the chirp makes Takeshi squirm, and Tetsuya sigh and Hibari-san’s knot expands a little further, making him feel stretched, so stretched and pleased, and then Hibari bites him again, and he shivers through another mini-orgasm that forces him to pull off Takeshi’s cock. Fortunately, his classmate seems to have stopped cumming because he isn’t covered in his seed, but instead Hibari shifts until he’s completely blanketed by him and then seems to fall asleep on top of him, making the other two in the room snort in amusement.

“The chairman’s been talking about wanting to cover and protect his Sky since he first forced his Flames to burn, Tsuna-kun. I suspect you’ll sleep like this most nights, full of his cock and protected from the world by his body and Flames. I can barely scent you under our protective markings, little animal. But if the chairman sleeps … well, you do still need Takeshi-kun’s fluids where they’ll seep into your scent, rather than just filling that little belly of yours, so hmm. Tell us when you feel the chairman’s knot subside, and we’ll rearrange things a little.” He hums acknowledgement, and settles to enjoy the way he feels safe, and cared for and the warmth of having someone over him, pressing him into the bedding, filling him in place of the cold he’s been cursed with since he was tiny. 

He’s almost asleep again when the knot in his gut starts to shrink, and he chirps in frustration. He’d been thoroughly enjoying the way that being full felt, and the increasing emptiness feels _wrong_. “Tetsu-san?”

“Just stay still, little animal. Is the chairman’s cock deflating?” He nods, and Hibari’s weight is lifted carefully off him, and then settled next to him, and he nuzzles into the sleeping alpha with another chirp of satisfaction of having him close, and then a soft squeak as Takeshi settles beside him and starts to steal tiny kisses. He’d almost expected to be taken again, but instead, there was some sort of courting or begging going on, a request for him to take action and make a choice, and a bit of him wondered if it was to do with the way Takeshi really, really liked how Kyō-san and Tetsu-san knotted him. 

“Takeshi-kun? Why are you -” Takeshi licks at his open mouth, and he squeaks and gasps and his classmate plunges his tongue into his mouth, making him squirm and _want_. There’s a sound from his other side, and he grins as Tetsu-san covers Hibari-san the way Hibari-san had covered him; it’s pretty, but Takeshi is prettier still, especially with the way he’s trying to um, court him? Tempt him? “Do you want me to present, Takeshi-kun?”

“Can I, um, have you like this, Tsuna-kun? Over me, riding on my cock? I like being under people.”

“Uh, that’s okay?” Takeshi nods, and he squeaks, but shifts, finding his lower back aches, and his rim incredibly sensitive as he tries to line himself up to sink down his classmate’s thick cock. 

“Pretty, pretty Sky. Wanted to keep you no matter what. Was willing to give up Kyōya-senpai and Tetsuya-san, but so happy I don’t have to, Tsu-koi -” He kisses Takeshi, willing him to shut up and enjoy this; enjoy being his, and the way his body rippled in hungry need around Takeshi’s thick cock. Takeshi was the pretty one, spread out beneath him, offering him _everything_. He wanted to take it all. Had taken it all; he had Kyō-san and Tetsu-san and Takeshi-kun, and he’d get more pretties to keep. Three more if the stuff that slipped out of the Packs was accurate. Someone to aid Tetsu, a pretty to dance for him with Takeshi-kun and a healer. Who was probably going to help Tetsu too, given how Kyō-san got carried away and bit the world to death. Kyō-san biting the world to death for him? That was a really, really lovely mental image. Maybe even biting the man who made his kaa-chan cry? He shoves those thoughts in the box and concentrates on pleasing Takeshi, which was incredibly easy; all he had to do was clench and relax over and over again until those muscles got tired, and given the chirps and squeaks Takeshi was making as he did so meant he could keep it up until his classmate’s knot ‘popped’ with a vicious speed to its expansion that even Kyō-san’s hadn’t had the first time. But Tetsu and Kyō-san had him well prepared, and all it does is drag his orgasm from him, leaving him impaled and limp on top of Takeshi - who was apparently a cuddler, given the way he shifted them both so he could bury his head in his hair and promptly fell asleep. He shrugs, squirms into a more comfortable position and follows suit; the room is warm and secure, and he feels safe and well loved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyō-san, where did the private jet come from?”

“From chichi-ue’s Sky.” He hadn’t realised Kyō-san was an alliance child; he’d thought Kyō-san’s father was just one of the other alphas in his mother’s pack, but the colour scheme in the jet made it clear that he was from the imperial pack. “He indulges me.”

“Kyō-kun, that’s an understatement.”

“He feels guilty because he keeps chichi-ue busy, but doesn’t realise all three of us - myself haha-ue and chichi-ue - are Clouds, so the situation suits us. Haha-ue and I indulge his guilt and chichi-ue mounts him frequently, like a Cloud should mount their Sky.” He resists the urge to gape, and his Cloud pulls him into his lap on one of the couches, and Tetsu follows suit, pulling Takeshi down beside him. 

“Takeshi was showing interest in you, so the chairman and I researched your heritage. You have enough Italian blood, even if it is obscured on your koseki that we need to travel to find those who resonate with your Sky. Travelling commercial would have been a bloodbath, and without a Mist, one hard to hide.” 

The jet shifts and he twitches, burrowing his face into Kyōya’s shoulder; today had been all about firsts, and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was terrified. Before this he’d not been on anything faster than the local bus that ran out as far as Kokuyo land when he was little; today he’d had to deal with Kyōya’s mother’s idea of appropriate transport, and now there was the jet, and he was terrified, and there was an easy solution, wasn’t there? A Cloud should take their Sky and Kyōya’s cock was hard … 

“Kyō-kun?” He puts need and want and all his anxiety into the name, and his Cloud presses a kiss to his fluffy hair.

“As soon as the doors are shut, little animal. The pilots will stay in their compartment and you can have my cock for comfort, but I prefer not to show off your receptiveness to the mundane.” He nuzzles into his Cloud’s throat and shapes the older alpha’s cock through his slacks, trying to tempt Kyōya into pouncing and doing something _now_. “Bratty little perfect Sky.” The words are punctuated by a bite to his collarbone that makes him squirm and chirp in pleasure as his Cloud’s attention soothes his nerves.

“Tetsu-san?” 

“I need to make sure we depart, and then I will pin you to the couch and fist you, jewel-koi.” He can feel Takeshi’s amused anticipation of the promised pleasure; a fisting always preceded his Rain being fucked for _hours_. “Are you clean?”

“Of course I am.” His Rain sounded ruffled and slightly indignant at the idea of not being prepared for one of his senpai to enjoy. “Just clean though. Like being stretched by you and Kyō-senpai.” Takeshi was shameless and very clear about his preferences, and he thought Takeshi might like being fucked even more than he did if it was possible, given that he had to fight his anatomy and biology to let it happen. He’d fucked Takeshi and oh, it was nice. Hard work, but Takeshi’s adoration made it worthwhile; his Rain had cooed and chirped and begged through his education in the skill by Kyōya. (Tetsu had chirped through the gentle taking by Kyō-san, too; it was adorable!)

Kyōya lifts his head slightly and licked at the bite mark, one of a dozen decorating his throat, beautifully framed by the kimono that his Cloud had dressed him in this morning. “And we enjoy your submission, kohai. We will be meeting with the Vongola Skies when we land. They are your cousins, though distantly, and we will need to treat with them to hunt your other Guardians. Not Alliances, not yet, but they may come later. How many can we make, little animal?”

“Sev’n. But I no share.”

“If the Alliance is right, you won’t mind. And it breeds strong potential Pack-mates for your own cubs, rather than causing genetic bottle-necks by focusing reproduction only on the Sky.” He grumbles gently, but takes his Cloud’s word for it; he was the child of such an Alliance, and it hadn’t damaged either parent’s relationship with their Sky. “You’ve seen pictures of the men we’ll meet; can’t you just picture Tetsu and the Tenth Vongola Lightning? Or Takeshi and Xanxus’s pretty Rain? Wouldn’t those pairings be lovely to permit and watch?” He shivers appreciatively and licks at the column of his Cloud’s throat. “Do any of the Skies tempt you, little animal?” He shakes his head; the Varia Sky was intriguing, but he doubted he’d be allowed to top the red-eyed Sky, and he didn’t want to be under another Sky. That’s what he has Kyō-san for.

He nips at his Cloud’s throat, feeling the way the jet vibrates and starts to move and his Cloud obliges, and he sighs in relief as he’s impaled before he even registers the jet is properly in motion. “Thank-you Kyō-san. S’better. Anchor for me.” His Cloud nuzzles at his throat. “And wouldn’t Yamamoto-san make a better partner for Squalo-san? Squalo-san’s filling Xanxus-san’s Cloud role and Takeshi’s too submissive to make him relax.” 

“Hn. Not ours to offer, though.” Kyōya lifts him slightly, leaning back and drops him, and repeats the action over and over again as the jet taxis down the runway. His Cloud knots him just as the jet jumps into the sky, dragging a small squeak from his throat and thoroughly distracting him from the stomach-turning sensation of take-off. 

“Tou-san never found a Sky. Maybe we could, ah, gods, right there Tetsu-san. Harder, please? Need more -“ 

“It would be another sort of bond between our Packs; Chichi-ue and Haha-ue’s Skies are already your allies.”

“With Dame-Tsuna?” Kyōya nips him and he takes the admonishment; his Cloud’s uncle had sat down and explained what the Seal had done to his biology, and it was easy to remember intellectually that he wasn’t Dame-Tsuna, but hard _emotionally_. It was why even though his sperm-donor’s Pack _should_ be their ally, no one was going to rebuke them for punishing them; like no-one had punished the Vongola Resonance for turning on their sire when their reasoning had slipped out. Given the intimate nature of Packs, forcing alphas on his sons and using aphrodisiacs to do so - he shudders, and his Cloud soothes the site of the nip and then shifts their positions so that he can move properly. (It takes him a moment to register that they’ve levelled off, and that okay, flying was weird, but if he had his Pack scent around him like this, absolutely okay.)

There were two benefits to the change of position; the way Kyōya’s cock could stroke everywhere inside him, and the way he could watch Tetsu kneeling in front of Takeshi-kun, methodically stretching his swordsman’s body, and the moment that the older alpha’s hand ‘popped’ inside Takeshi and his Rain arched and begged for more. “You’re being greedy, jewel-koi; enjoy this, and we’ll get to more later. Perhaps we’ll demonstrate to our pretty little Sky how you look with two cocks in your breeding hole, or we’ll see if both his fists fit inside you while you suck one of us off.” Takeshi moans and arches his back, and Kyōya speeds up, drawing his attention back solely to the cock gliding in and out of his body. (He rests his head on his hands, pushing up his ass and Kyō-san takes the hint, slowing down and luxuriating in each full-length stroke, working him with slow strokes intended to torture every sensitive spot he’d acquired and tempting him with the idea of a Heat; days of this, of painfully pleasurable servicing by his alphas, and then daily ‘top-ups’ until he had his kits was rapidly becoming his idea of _heaven_.)

The flight passes in a whirl of his alphas’ cocks and sleep and more cock and the surprisingly big shower at the back of the plane with interesting attachments that are fun to use on Takeshi; who knew his Rain would look even prettier with a little belly like he was the one with kits? He’d have to look for a Pack with a suitable Rain to make an Alliance with so he could keep ‘Keshi like that! Even Kyō-san had agreed and gone to look for possibilities in his parents’ database while he kept topping Takeshi up so he got bigger and bigger and begged for his Sky to be merciful. 

He was. Sort of. He liked sucking on Takeshi while the water was running, and that way he got even more into Takeshi’s body while his pretty Rain was distracted from the pressure. It did make him wonder how the Alliance pairings worked when they were both male alphas. Or if Kyōya’s haha-ue had actually carried him because he couldn’t imagine a more dominant alpha than her except for her son?

“You should practise your kata like that when we’ve landed, kohai; our Sky obviously likes you like that, so you must learn to defend yourself and your cubs. And I have set up a meeting with a potential Ally, little animal; his Rain would be more suited to our pretty Rain than the swordsman who follows your cousin. I also found a possibility for you, Tetsu and the hint of one for myself.” Tetsu makes a curious sound, but he’s more interested in seeing if he can get another half-litre of water into his classmate; Takeshi was looking really really pretty with his skin stretched taut over his ballooning belly. He wanted to see just how big he could get his Rain before Takeshi protested. “Little animal, I agree our Rain is very pretty like this, but he has no sense of self-preservation. You might want to wait until we have a Sun before you try to find his physical limits; if he ruptures something it’ll be messy and painful and stop play for at least twenty-four hours.”

“Kyō-san, you’re you; it would take at least a week for Takeshi to recover. Even if he can take another full litre before he’s more than uncomfortable, Tsu-kun. Especially if you add some salt so he doesn’t get light-headed.” Takeshi moans and squirms, and he sucks hard and flicks the water back to the on position and his pretty Rain cums down his throat just before he turns it back off. 

“You should let him drain, and fuck him, little animal, but he can waddle off the jet; it will advertise what we’re here in Italy for.” 

“I wanted to spar with Squalo-san. Tou-san’s been _gloating_. And I can take more, Tsu-kun, if you want me to -“

“- you can spar with him later, jewel-koi. Once we’ve shown off how pretty you look like this.” He grins up at Takeshi, fluttering his eyelashes, and his Rain sighs.

“As long as you’ve got a kimono I can wear. If I’m going to appear in public like this, I need to do it properly.” He bounces and wriggles and Kyōya scruffs him gently and he sighs happily as he’s re-impaled and Tetsu takes over tormenting Takeshi for him. His Lightning is really, really good at tormenting Takeshi; the two of them stay in the shower-room for another hour and Takeshi has glazed, blown eyes when he waddles back into the main cabin that makes him even more curious about how alpha-alpha Alliance mating worked. 

“Mmm. ‘Keshi, you’re okay with the idea of an Alliance mating? And how would that work?” It’s mean asking his Rain when his eyes are crossed with pleasure and he’s barely under control, but Takeshi was the one that Kyōya was fairly sure he had a candidate for. “How would there be a baby? How does the biology work?”

“Tetsu-san showed me the Rain Kyō-san thinks might be good for me, and I think he looks pretty, and he’s Cavallone blooded, so, um, I get to indulge in the fact I really like being full. And, um, Sky Flames are really useful for lots of things. Like babies. You’d have to ask someone who studied how the biology really works, but if you want me bred, Romario-san will be able to, basically. And there has to be a baby to seal the Alliance. Normally the negotiations say who, but sometimes they say it’s up to the pair to decide which one will carry.” Takeshi blushes, and squirms, hand caressing his ballooned out belly. “It’s my duty, and, um, I really like the idea. And I think you might like his Sky. Dino-san is _always_ pregnant. Or at least he looks like he is when he comes out in public? But anyway he’s adorable, and everyone who meets him likes him.”

“He has a Hibari Cloud and eight foals of his own now, as well as four Alliance foals each from his Storm and the Tenth Vongola’s, and from his Mist and the Ninth Giglio Nero’s. I doubt he will protest more Alliance foals, though; he was originally very distressed when he first came to Japan as he’d been unable to have a Heat as he couldn’t find his Cloud in Europe.” His Cloud picks up Takeshi, with his oversized belly like he’s as light as he is, and settles his Rain into his lap and does _something_ to whatever’s allowing Takeshi to stay full, and his Rain’s belly swells further dragging a sigh of pleasure from his classmate. 

Tetsu catches his wriggling at the sight, and drags him into his own lap. “Kyō-san has Mists in his wider family; one of them specialises in ‘filling’ plugs. Not that Kyō-san will get that much from Takeshi like that; he’s fucking an artificial sheath, but it’s a sort of comfort.” Tetsu nuzzles him. “Would you like to be so full, pretty Sky? You couldn’t take as much as our jewel can, but the more we stretch you, the more kittens you can have when we manage to set off your Heat. Your body will only give you what you can manage, and we can train you to manage much, much more than a single baby.” He’s curious; Takeshi had enjoyed being so full so very much that he wants to know what about it feels good.

“Please?” Tetsu picks him up easily and carries him into the bathroom.

“First, a retention plug, pretty Sky; it wouldn’t do for your body to expel all of this before we can find out how much feels good for you. Brace yourself against the sink, Tsuna-koi.” He presents, arching his back, spreading his legs, showing off his tiny breeding hole for his Lightning. “Good boy. You’re dripping our cum and lube, and it’s beautiful, but we have some work to do to make sure you can balloon.” Tetsu rummages in one of the cabinets, coming up with something that he conceals from him, and then nudges his legs wider. “Deep breath and relax for me.” Tetsu works something inside him carefully, seating part inside his body and a part outside and he squirms as he can feel his Lightning’s breath on really sensitive flesh and his hole is forced to stay dilated. “It’s only two inches in diameter. Not even enough for me to pull my knot out, sweetheart, but enough for now. We’ll get you up to six, which’ll make the aftermath of your Heat easier. Now it’s going to pinch, but you’ll adjust and then it’ll feel good; if I don’t do this you’ll leak and you don’t want to do that in front of your cousins, do you?”

He shakes his head, and then squeaks as the hypersensitive rim of his breeding hole is pinned between two nubbed rims, pinched almost to the point of pain. 

“Okay. We’ll see if that needs to be tightened once I’ve got the first pint of saline into you, sweetling. I’m going to screw something into the plug, and then you’ll barely notice if I’m doing this right; you’re too new to this game for me to use anything but body-temperature and salinity. Pint two and three will be harder work, and at four, we’ll see your belly bulge a bit, like Takeshi-kun’s did before you started to try and overfill him. I don’t think we’ll manage to make you quite as big as our jewel, but he’s had almost four years of experimenting, and far more internal space.” Tetsu works quickly and carefully, and he’s right; he barely notices the water bubbling gently into his hole, especially given the way Tetsu pulls a stool out from under the sink and has him straddle his legs to be kissed. Tetsu kisses him achingly slowly, hand stroking his cock, and the water keeps bubbling into him until he feels warm and heavy and like he’s full of Tetsu’s cock, but not knotted, not yet.

“So good for us. Look down, sweetheart; you can see the way your belly is bowing out, ne? You look a little pregnant, but not enough, not yet. It wouldn’t show with your kimono on, so can you take another two or three pints for me, pretty Sky?” He nods, and leans forward, and Tetsu massages his back as the water in his breeding hole stretches him, a bit like a knot, but all over rather than just near his entrance. “A little bit more, sweetheart. Doesn’t that feel good? If we keep you like this for a couple of hours, next time you’ll be able to take even more.” Tetsu presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as his belly swells a little more. “The Imperial Prince had triplets after Kyōya’s chichi-ue made him work on retention. He’s very smug about his half-sisters.”

He squirms; the pressure’s getting to be a little bit too much, and it’s making the plug pinch. Tetsu seems to know, and his Lightning turns off the water. “Up, sweetheart. Lean over the sink for me again, and I’ll swap the fitting on your plug for something that’ll let me enjoy how warm you are inside while we’re landing. You’re going to be good for us, aren’t you? You’re going to hold this until we’ve talked to the Vongola and we’re at the hotel. Then we’ll clean you up and imprint on you again before we eat dinner with your cousins. Kyōya’s ordered Sun-infused water for you and our jewel for tonight; it’s political, little one. Pregnancy - and fertility - are an expression of power between the Packs, and even if you can’t have been in Heat yet, the ‘show’ of it is Powerful; only the base-born member of the Vongola resonance has drifted into Heat so far, thanks to the way their father fucked up, and he’s had no Skies, yet.” He shivers, and leans forward, intensely conscious of the way his belly is swollen, to seek comfort from Tetsu who gives it willingly enough before helping him into position so he can remove the hose from his plug. 

It’s replaced with something else, and then he’s carried back out into the main cabin and lifted into his Lightning’s lap. Penetration of the plug makes him gasp; the extra volume stretches him and it makes him sob and wriggle, too full, belly spasming and cock leaking precum the way Takeshi’s had been, but Takeshi chirps and Tetsu rubs his abdomen soothingly, and his muscles stop jumping as they land, and he leans back into his Lightning panting. “We should top both of you off, -“ But Kyōya shakes his head, and he sighs in semi-relief. The water in his body is warm and comforting, and now he’s adjusted, oddly soothing, but he’s not sure he could walk in a straight line while he was so aroused, and meeting his cousins (and since when had he had cousins?!) with his abdomen swollen was going to be bad enough. “- just Takeshi then so he doesn’t tempt Squalo to challenge him?”

“Hn.” But given Kyōya lifts his sleeping lap-warmer effortlessly and carries him back into the bathroom, he takes that as agreement, and lets Tetsu redress him in the kimono he’d been wearing earlier, blushing and it’s tied in the feminine style, which both hides and shows off the fact that his belly is swollen like he’s got kittens in his womb. (He squirms at that thought and the way his thought patterns have changed in the last few weeks; he’d have panicked before, but now metal and ozone and spice reassure him, and he wraps himself in their scents.)

Enrico and Massimo and Federico (and the very, very pregnant Xanxus) are both more and less intimidating than he thought they would be; it’s almost as if he can see the damage that has been done to them, and their scents while blended smell almost childish? “Welcome to Italy, cousin.” The greeting comes from the oldest of the four, whose individual scent smells like it needs someone like Takeshi. There’s one and a half Kyōyas present, too; one attached to the oldest, and one with a sword near the pregnant Sky, eyeing Takeshi like he’s tasty, and he steps between them. He likes the idea of Takeshi and Romario; the swordsman needed someone who would be gentle with him, not someone who leaked killing intent like Kyōya when he was around his ji-san.

“Um, my senior Alpha, Hibari Kyōya, Imperial Alliance child. He speaks for me.” He gets the words out, and sighs in relief as he gets the words right, and Kyōya rewards him by stepping close and wrapping around him.

“We come in search of the other Alphas of my Sky’s pack; he is Italian blooded, which means they are likely here. And we seek revenge on the sire of our Sky for the crime of Sealing.”

“And if you succeed, I’d be more than happy to offer any Alliance bond you want, cousin.” He squirms, contemplating what Enrico di Vongola, the senior Italian Sky was offering him, Dame-Tsuna. It was bad enough that Kyōya’s parents’ Skies had cooed at him indulgently! “Is that play, or real, little one?”

“Play.” He blushes. “But I want it to be real, soon. Is -?” 

Enrico nods. “Not that my otouto is happy with us; we keep sending him into Heat.”

“If you’d get rid of the trash the old man foisted on you, I wouldn’t get pregnant every time _you_ get broody, idiot. Of course, I’m not happy; I haven’t been able to kill anyone in _months_!” The pregnant Sky turns on his brothers, eyes flashing red-orange. “In fact I’m pretty sure you did it deliberately the last two times so I wouldn’t kill the old man and his pet -“

“Xanxus, they weren’t your kills; you had the sense to find your own alphas, and Iemitsu hasn’t actually harmed you.” He giggles and leans back into Kyōya, watching the inter-play, and trying to guess which of the alphas present were meant to be there, and which one was the father of the baby in Xanxus. 

“He got you _killed_.”

“And you chose a very competent Sun and and an even more competent Mist little brother, and I’m certainly not a zombie, am I?”

“Tsch. I reserve judgement. You still haven’t spawned after all.”

“Find me a Rain that yours doesn’t bite to death, and perhaps I’ll manage one or two of my own.” He squirms slightly, remembering the conversation about Takeshi’s tou-san, and Kyōya squeezes him reassuringly.

“We could always try a Cloud Alliance instead.” The pregnant Sky’s smile isn’t friendly at all, but he has Kyōya at his back. “Who do you think would top if we let Guido and Squalo play with each other, and how many of the other Dons’ heads would explode at the implication of us sharing _territory_?”

“Perhaps this should wait for dinner? Tsunayoshi’s only been a Sky for a few weeks and this is his first experiment -“ he sighs in relief; the weight in his abdomen had been getting tiring, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to the interplay between the other Skies. Enrico had referred to him as cousin, but in different circumstances some of the scents in the room would have tempted him and this was _intimate_ in a way he had no references for. 

“We look forward to it. Xanxus might even behave -“ the pregnant Sky snorts, and the tallest of the other Skies leans over and ruffles his hair making Xanxus hiss like an annoyed cat. “- though experience says that’s unlikely.”

“Tsch. Me not behaving keeps you alive, ‘Boss’.”

“Xan -“ Kyōya snickers and picks him up, turning for the limousine without the crest on it’s door, and he’s more than a little relieved. “- I’ll spawn as soon as I find the rest of my _actual_ Pack. And if you weren’t so insatiable you wouldn’t keep catching the backlash.”

The door to the limousine shuts behind Takeshi, and he relaxes, leaning into his Cloud. “Would your papa work for Enrico-san, Takeshi? You know his scent better. And would he like playing with that pretty swordsman Xan-nii has?”

Takeshi rests his head against his belly and he finds himself purring at having his Rain close. “Probably? Need him here to be sure, but he would definitely want to have Squalo, though how he manages to smell like Shigure Kintoki while being human-ish is just weird.” He runs fingers through soft dark hair, and watches his Cloud and Lightning through half-lidded eyes. Tetsu and Kyōya are scheming, and he’s not sure he wants to know what about, especially with how raw his hole feels from the retention plug. 

The hotel is pretty and old, but he’s more interested in the smell of cinnamon cookies that he catches when they’re settling into their suite, and he flutters his eyelashes at the recovering Takeshi. “I can have the cinnamon cookies, right, Takeshi?” His Rain sniffs the air and stills abruptly, and Kyōya tilts his head.

“Potentially, little animal. Our sword-carnivore will need to find … them first.”


	3. Interlude - POV Takeshi

Tsuna’s nose is sensitive. Very sensitive, but he has a mission, and his Sky had told him what to search for, so he was going to find it. (Him, probably, given how their pretty Sky adored a cock buried in his breeding hole.) He leaves his senpai to torture their shared Sky, and redresses quickly in something more western and more suitable to hunting - relieved that Kyōya had had the local language implanted in their heads by his Mist-aunt - and shuts the door to the hotel suite on an indignant squeak from his Sky as Kyō-san introduced him to how one used Sun-water for the game they’d been playing on the plane. 

The scent of cinnamon cookies leads him first-up two floors, where he finds a _very_ elegant murder scene, one that makes him smile in appreciation at the technique displayed. It was obviously a hit, and a quick examination of the room makes it clear why it had been commissioned; he takes a moment to check that he hasn’t left any forensics behind, he shuts the door and follows the stronger, fresher trail curious as to who he’ll find when he runs ‘cinnamon cookies’ to ground. 

The trail leads him out of the hotel, and he hums softly, invoking an illusion to cover Shigure Kintoki and the semi-automatic pistol at the small of his back, and slips into the crowds; he found the way the Vongola Skies ran organised crime _and_ two-thirds of the Italian government strange, but they made it work. (In Japan, it was generally the Clouds - or Cloudy types - who ran the Yakuza to have people to ‘play’ with, while the Skies concentrated on more legal businesses.) It did mean that Kyōya was likely to adore the owner of the cinnamon cookie scent, especially if his combat skills matched the sense of dramatic irony demonstrated by the hit. He follows the scent through the more tourist-y parts of Palermo; he’s at least half-an-hour behind the Alpha he’s looking for, if not more, and he’s primarily concentrating on not getting lost, and not getting into an altercation with any of the locals. He was too well-armed and too skilled - thanks to surviving three years in Kyōya’s Pack - to allow himself the indulgence of getting into a pointless fight. Now _maybe_ he could have a little fun with the Alpha he was hunting, who was obviously skilled but until then …

… the Palermo docks _stink_ , in the same way, that his tou-san’s offal bin did in high summer when he forgot to shift it into the shade. (And Kami, did he get a bollocking for forgetting _that_ chore.) It makes it far harder to track the scent of cinnamon, but he’s determined, and he tries to ignore the stench that wants to occupy his nostrils in favour of that of the Alpha who was growing increasingly impressive; his cock was actually twitching in his trousers, arousal coursing through his veins, and he can picture himself pinning ‘cinnamon cookies’ to the wall and driving it into the other Alpha’s body. Which, given how much he enjoyed being his Pack’s pseudo-omega, was a _very_ strange sensation; he’d fully expected to only top their Sky within their Pack, but apparently his body was _very_ interested in going full Kyōya on their potential new member. Huh.

‘Cinnamon cookies" trail thins again, almost artificially, and he bounces on his toes in delighted appreciation of the skill of the Alpha he’s hunting. Even Tetsu struggled with _that_ trick, and their new pack mate was going to be so fun and shiny to play with! He twitches his fingers gently, aching to wrap them around Shigure Kintoki’s grip, but he refrains from unsheathing him; the Sword was too ‘loud’, and he wasn’t sure what Flames’ cinnamon cookies’ had. He probably wasn’t a primary Rain, or Lightning, or Cloud, but that still left secondaries, and Suns, Mists and Storms could all thoroughly fuck the world up if sufficiently startled. He was a Rain, so he could probably soothe him into compliance, but he really wanted just to pounce and fuck ‘cinnamon cookies’ into submission, which meant being _subtle_. He could do subtle! Especially when he was _motivated_ , and ‘cinnamon cookies’ smelt _very_ motivational.

And a little too distracting, too. Silver-haired, green eyes flashing and sticks of explosives threaded between a too-thin teen’s fingers, and the crackle of Storm and Cloud Flames suddenly heavy in the air, and he reacts without thinking, saturating the air just as heavily with his Rain Flames and his own spicy scent. 

“Are we _really_ going to destroy half of the docks, cinna’ cookies? Wouldn’t it be more fun to come to meet my Sky?” He sounds a little bit plaintive, even to himself. “He got _slick_ when he smelt you in our hotel, and you’d be so pretty with him in your lap and your knot wedged inside his tight little hole. You’d look equally pretty in _my_ lap. Squirming, while he tastes you.” He dodges the first stick of dynamite, extinguishing its Flame with his own, and dumping enough Rain into it to make it inert. “I could show you? Could pin you to that wall over there and sheathe myself and show you what it’s like to belong -”

“- shut up, shut up, shut up. No Sky would want me. You’re just trying to make one of those Stupid films -” he sighs and draws Shigure Kintoki, slicing the next two sticks of dynamite in half vertically, extinguishing the fuses. “- why won’t you just _die_?”

“My death is my Sky’s, so you don’t get to have it, ‘cinna cookies’. And there was I thinking tou-san was crazy when he spent a month throwing fruit at me in the dojo.” He adds the second part sotto voce, but the other Alpha obviously hears him, and the giggle that slips out is adorable. It also makes him - the silver-haired Alpha - fling another half dozen sticks of lit explosives at him, and cool, Tsuna had found them someone really Misty. It was the best explanation he could come up with for where all the bombs were coming from, and yeah, he was going to catch his tou-san a bluefin as a thank-you when he got home from Kyōya’s ‘hunt the other Alphas and get into fights’ trip. (Okay, okay, if this was the sort of Alpha Tsuna attracted he wasn’t going to object one bit.)

“And ‘cinna cookies’?!” He slices through the new sticks and inches closer to the pretty prickly kitty, letting his Rain coil and soothe the other Alpha. 

“Tsu said you smelt like cinnamon cookies and you make me want to sin. A lot. I was serious about the wall and you yowling in pleasure as I slid into you. Imagine how good it’ll feel to be _safe_ and part of a Pack. How good our knots will feel as we take turns tying you while you fuck our pretty omega, and how eager our Sky will be to find the appropriate Alliance to see you round with kittens. He’s already found me one; he’s going to propose it soon -” he shivers in appreciation. “- I _really_ like being full, so it’s going to be awesome. Given how diligent Kyō-san and Tetsu have been in stretching me, I might even manage _triplets_.” His babble - his unfiltered thoughts - does its job, and he lays one hand on his pretty prickly kitty’s wrist and lets his Rain _surge_. He drops Shigure Kintoki, trusting the binding on the blade to return him to his sheath and then hefts the other Alpha onto his shoulder. “Kyōya’s going to laugh hysterically later, but I think I want a bed to do this properly, even if he did mount me that first time in the gym after sparring with no ceremony at _all_.” Not that he had objected, or would object to their Cloud doing that again. It had been a lot of fun, even if he had freaked out when he’d been knotted by the older Alpha; mostly over how good it felt. But Tetsu had thrown him at Kyōya’s Rainy aunt, and she’d laughed and given him the half of the how to be an Alpha that his tou-san _hadn’t_. Which, hmm; had anyone given ‘cinnamon cookies’ that lecture? He had to wonder given the video line …

But that would have to wait for later given how squirmy his pretty kitty was being, and was that _slick_ he could smell? What had Tsuna found them, other than someone _really_ tasty? It would have to wait for a little more privacy and a little less fish stink though, so he leant into the Cloud Flames that Kyōya was incredibly generous with and _ran_ back to the hotel. (And mmmm. That ‘cinnamon cookies’ could fight his Rain so fast was _really_ promising. It made him want to eat him right up.)

“You brought me cinnamon cookies!” Tsuna was naked, splayed on the bed, belly ballooned again, muscles quivering, and he whined at the memory of Kyōya using Sun water on him the previous year. “Kyōya, Takeshi found my cinnamon cookies. Can I watch?”

“When Takeshi’s ready to share, little one. From the looks of things, he beat our new Storm in a fair fight, and to the winner go the very pretty spoils. Though where _did_ you run him down, kohai?”

“The docks. And I think we both need a shower, and Tetsu-san, would you help me? He’s got a lot of fight in him, and at _least_ three Flames. And I think one has to be Mist -”

“Misty godparent, I think, jewel-koi. Definitely multi-flamed, but I don’t think he has Mist. Kyōya refused to admit to his Mist Flame when we were younger, but I learnt to know when he was creating ‘conveniences’.”

“Huh. You weren’t kidding about the Sky. Okay -” The fight goes out of his pretty kitty, and Tetsu shrugs.

“You’re connected to the Imperial and Shogunate Packs, Takeshi. Most Alphas rarely see a Sky unless they’re Pack-born. Even among Kyōya’s two sets of Sky born siblings, there are only three skies out of nine kittens so far. The Vongola’s four Sky-siblings are unusual, especially since one isn’t Pack-born. I suspect he’s been lured with the promise of a Sky more than once, or his Active parent has, and warned him.” He carries ‘cinnamon cookies’ into the bathroom, and drops him into the shower cubicle, big enough for both of them and turns the water on, earning himself a chuckle of amusement from their Lightning and a splutter of rage from their new member.

“Kyō-san says that I shouldn’t be surprised that you didn’t believe me about Tsuna, but now you’ve seen him, can I play with you, please? You smell really really tempting -” the other Alpha shivers, wet clothes sticking to his skin, “- even if the fish stink needs to go. I may be the son of a sushi chef, but that’s not a sexy smell at _all_.”

“Che. You aren’t afraid of me blowing up?”

“You’ve seen the Cloud in the other room, haven’t you? I like danger. I couldn’t have survived three years in this Pack if I didn’t like a bit of ‘bite’ in my sex life. If you want to blow up -”

The clothes _dissolve_ off of the Alpha he has pinned in the shower, and his own follow suit, leaving them both naked under the hot shower. “I -”

“- so pretty kitty, what’s your name? I feel like I should know it before I slide my cock into you.”

“Hayato.”

“Takeshi. My - our - Sky is Tsuna; our Cloud is Kyōya, and the Lightning who helped me with you is Tetsu.” He nuzzles the back of Hayato’s neck. “He - Tsuna - caught the edge of your scent, and wanted to chase you himself, but you saw how full Kyō-san has him. He’s so pretty like that; it’s going to be so much fun when we get him pregnant.”

Hayato _blushes_ from head to toe, and squirms and presses against him. His cock catches against the warm tight opening concealed between the smaller Alpha’s ass cheeks, and he lifts him and slides himself inside with aching slowness. Hayato’s impossibly hot and tight inside, easily as much so as Tsuna, which wasn’t going to make it easy to last. “I’m blaming Shamal -”

“Shamal?”

“He’s complicated. And one of my gene donors, but um, oh gods, talking about this with your cock in my ass -”

“- I could pull out.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

“- so what is Shamal and what did he do, Hayato-koi?”

“Um, he’s my Mist-parent, and we got very drunk when he covered sex-ed with me, and I woke up mostly an omega? I get wet and very stretchy, and um, he was very apologetic, but I didn’t want him to fix it. He’s been avoiding me since.”

“There, was that so hard?” He lifts Hayato and twists him, carefully, allowing him to press the smaller Alpha against the shower wall, and then drops him back onto his cock, fullying seating himself in a rush. His knot almost pops as Hayato’s body ripples around him, and he whines, burying his face in the other Alpha’s wet hair. “Gods, you’re so tight and hot. Are you sure you can take my knot? It’s big, and I don’t want to hurt you -”

“- fuck, I don’t know, and I don’t care. Just fuck me, please? You’re fucking _teasing_ me.” He laughs into Hayato’s hair and bucks his hips. “Like being stretched. Feels amazing -” 

“Hold onto the showerhead, Hayato. Don’t worry; I’ve already tested its sturdiness -” The other Alpha snorts but complies, and it makes it a lot easier to rock up into the tight, clinging heat that’s driving him halfway insane. He sets a steady pace, fighting the urge to let his knot pop; he wants Hayato’s body leaking and needy before it does, and he’s rewarded with the cinnamon scent becoming more vibrant and thicker until it burnt at the back of his throat in the best possible way, and he wanted to see how it combined with Tsuna’s when their Sky was really aroused and enjoying their new Alpha. He hums and bends his head, pressing a kiss to Hayato’s lips and then wraps his hand around the smaller man’s thick cock and strokes. Hayato shrieks into his mouth as his own knot pops and his body convulses on its point of impalement. His knot expands in response, and he’s relieved and genuinely pleased when Hayato’s scent intensifies as he cums without any hint of blood.

“So did you think this through, ’Keshi? What next?”

“I see if you share the same kink as I do, and if not, then I’ll carry you through, and we’ll curl up on the bed and let Tsuna play with us.” Hayato shrieks as he lifts him, hands wrapped around the smaller Alpha’s hips and _pulls_ him off his knot with a resounding ‘pop’. Hayato’s hole - despite its tightness - barely resists being so thoroughly violated. “Gods, you liked that, didn’t you?” Hayato nods, and he hums in delight, and pushes himself back into his pretty kitty’s body again, feels the way it ripples and twitches and then pulls out again, and fucks the throbbing, ruined hole _viciously_. He gets why Kyōya obliges him so very frequently now; he’d been wondering what the older Cloud was getting from it, but the way Hayato was chirping and mewling and wriggling were doing fascinating things to _his_ libido, which made it quite clear. It left him wondering whether _Tsuna_ would enjoy being so well stretched, too. 

His knot starts to deflate, and he sighs, lifting Hayato off his cock and throwing him over his shoulder, sliding four fingers into the smaller Alpha’s ruined opening to prevent it from closing up immediately; he wanted to show off the mess he’d made claiming Hayato for their Pack. Perhaps they could lay him over Tsuna so their pretty Sky would chirp, and take turns fucking Hayato into a melted puddle?

“Ready to share, Jewel-koi?” He nods, and Tsuna wriggles over onto his now deflated belly, assuming the position Kyōya had shown him, and his own mouth waters at the sight: Tsuna’s little opening was dark pink and slick, gaping slightly from hard use, and he almost wanted to drop Hayato and enjoy that tiny hole with his tongue. Kyōya is sprawled, naked, on the armchair in the room, one hand already lazily jacking his cock, and gods, the promise in that lithe form - Hayato was going to thoroughly enjoy their Cloud showing off his dominance. “Then why don’t you let me have him and take a seat on Kyō-san?”

“I thought -”

“We all know how much you enjoy watching, Jewel-koi …” He shakes his head, but lets Tetsu lift Hayato off his shoulder; the smaller Alpha is only semi-conscious, and he drops to his knees to lick his pretty prick and get it hard enough to give Tsuna something to appreciate and watches Kyōya out of the corner of his eye. The Cloud is getting impatient, and he works quickly, sucking hard and fast until he gets a response, and then rises from the kneeling position and crosses the room to sit in their Cloud’s lap, and fucks himself onto the man’s cock.

Tetsu waits until he’s comfortable - and fully impaled - before guiding Hayato into Tsuna’s waiting hole and draping the smaller Alpha over Tsuna who _moans_ in pleasure. He leans back into Kyōya, squeezing his muscles around the thick intruder into his own passage, and listens to the way his Sky chirps in pleasure at Cinnamon Cookies’ penetration of his body. 

He can’t really see it, given the angle, and the way Hayato is still half out of it, but then Tetsu lays his hands on those pretty skinny hips, and sinks his own cock into the hole he’s ruined, and then does something complicated and forces his knot to pop. (Which was Tetsu’s speciality, and always made him giggle when the Lightning did it to Kyō-san to stop him doing something Stupid.) Hayato’s body snaps tight around Tetsu’s thick knot, and he makes his own pleased chirps at the way their Lightning effortlessly fucks their Sky with Hayato’s cock, and they blend with those from Tsuna and their newest Pack member. “So what is to be your reward for hunting down our new packmate, Takeshi? Is it to be this?” Kyōya wraps one of his surprisingly delicate but callused hands and jacks his cock gently, hand tightening around the spongy area at its base - that expands into his knot - in a maddening pattern that almost has him forgetting to squeeze the muscles divided by Kyō-san’s cock. “Or is it something else that you want, sword-carnivore?”

“This is good. Don’t they smell so good together? I just want to gods, pin them to the bed and lick them all over. And I want them both big and round and full of kits to spoil.” 

“Oh, they’ll get very big, but you get to show them the way, sword-koi; we meet with the Cavallone tomorrow, and providing Tsuna approves, we’ll get you bred to seal the Alliance -” he shivers and squirms, Kyōya teasing the spongy site of his knot. “- they have an Alpha bench, and we’ll coax your body into tying itself to it, and then you’ll be mounted in front of everyone, both Skies’ slick lubricating the way and making your breeding possible. You’ll give us twins, won’t you, pretty carnivore of mine? Babies to spoil and make Tsuna eager to complete his set and be bred, and we’ll keep it up until you’re ready to plead with us to stop ‘making’ you bear us children.” Kyōya’s words curl around his arousal, tangle themselves up in his head, and his tired cock goes from half hard to fully erect, knot popped, in less time than he’d even thought was possible. “When we prepare for dinner tonight, we’ll have to make sure you’re very full, pretty Sword, to ensure you’re more than ready to have two or more. Four gallons should be a good start, though five or six would be better.” He whimpers, and his body clamps so tight around Kyōya’s cock at the threat of being so full for hours on end that the Cloud has to still and wait it out. “I’m going to coax you into breaking records for us, sword-koi. You’ll be obscenely full of kits as often as I can arrange a breeding for you, and Tetsu and I will treat you and Tsuna as dolls to be arranged for our own pleasure when you’re at your biggest; impaled on each other’s cocks and fucked frequently enough to stop you from getting bored.”

He moans, and shuts his eyes, missing Hayato and Tsuna’s returns to being mostly aware, and watches the stars sparkle on the inside of his eyelids as Kyōya keeps playing with his knot.

“One of us needs to fuck you straight after taking Tsuna to ensure you’ll take, and Romario will come to you wet with Dino’s slick, but that’s all the lube you get, traditionally. Who do you want to do the honours?” Kyōya’s hand tightens around his knot in crude mimicry of Tsuna and Hayato’s luscious asses. 

“Gods.” He shivers, whining at the way his knot is being compressed. “And if Tsuna told you to mate a Cloud, and neither Sky ordered you to bear?”

“Then we’d fuck and be fucked by our Skies first, and then fight, and the winner sires or bears, their choice.” His cock spurts, a second minor orgasm brought on by Kyōya’s hand and the image of him and one of the other Clouds he’d met battling to be on top, cocks slick and asses dripping precious fluids. “If I fuck you, then you’ll be full of Cloud Flames, too, and you’ll either bear _fast_ or many; you’d have as many as your body could safely support, and if ji-sama’s anything to go by, you might manage triplets. But perhaps Tetsu would be the safer option? You’d probably only have the one.” 

His belly swells, and he moans at the feeling of being flooded with Cloud Flame-infused cum. A little leaks out of his hole despite the thick plug Kyōya’s cock represents, but most forces its way up through his thoroughly stretched digestive tract until he’s almost willing to swear he can taste it. “Of course it should be you, Kyō-san -”

“Good. Then I’m going to plug you like this, and rather than sun water like Tsuna and our pretty new kitty, you’ll stay like this until we give you kittens tomorrow, and they’ll use it all to grow big and fat and fast until all you can do is lay in bed and be serviced.” Kyōya is as good as his word, tipping him forward onto elbows and knees, and plugging him almost as soon as he’s withdrawn with an obscenely large toy. “I’m told by my cousin that Cavallone blood is prone to bestowing oversized members; I’m sure you’ll be grateful for being so stretched in the morning.” He groans; even if it’s true, he’s reasonably sure that this is entirely about Kyōya’s appetites. 

“Does it have other features?”

“That’s for you to find out.” That was a yes, and he resigns himself to a cross-eyed dinner; it wouldn’t be the first time his pleasure had been shown off, and he didn’t _mind_. He wondered if it was one of the ones that would swell, or vibrate, or a third option that he hadn’t thought of yet. “Now why don’t you take my seat and enjoy the show while I take my turn with your new catch and Tetsu looks after our pretty little one and readies him for dinner; he needs to be round and ready in case he decides he wants to crawl into someone’s lap, and I want to test how much our new packmate can take, given the way he seems to have been altered.” Kyoya lifts him back into the chair, and he sits gingerly on the plug that feels enormous even by his standards and watches the Cloud cross the room, and peel the three on the bed apart.

Tetsu ends up carrying their chirping Sky into the bathroom, and he purrs at the thought of what their pretty sugar cookie Sky was going to be put through; would he manage two gallons before Tetsu stoppered him? He could manage almost four, though it left his belly taut, and he had a lot of practice. That left Hayato and Kyō-san on the bed, and he made a small noise in the back of his throat when rather than impaling Hayato immediately, Kyōya rolled the smaller, silver-haired Alpha onto elbows and knees and made a show of fisting him - and when one hand was quickly and eagerly taken followed it with the second - and gods that was going to be fun; perhaps he and Tetsu could knot Hayato simultaneously? His hips can’t take that, but apparently Hayato’s can, and that is going to be so fucking hot.

“Keeeeep doing that, _please_. Feels so fucking good -” Kyōya chuckles, softly, forcing his forearms apart as far as they’d go and wrenching a howl of pleasure from their new Alpha. “- harder. Please, gods, harder. Promise I can take it -” he swallows and wraps his hand around the base of his cock as Kyōya obliges, using Hayato far harder than the Cloud would ever use their Sky, and in ways his own body wouldn’t permit. There’s part of him that wants to intervene, but the smaller Alpha is so clearly enjoying himself that he finds himself squeezing the base of his own cock rhythmically instead. (He’s still relieved that when Kyōya withdraws his fists, multi-coloured motes of Flame have Hayato’s hole back to ‘normal’ almost instantly, the way his own body restores itself once Kyōya’s stopped playing with it.) Kyōya flops onto the bed beside Hayato and makes a gesture at his cock, and Takeshi’s knot pops when Hayato, loose-limbed and obviously still reeling from his third or fourth orgasm, impales himself on their Cloud’s thick cock, moaning as it pierces him.

“Have you already been bred by someone, Stormling? You feel more omega than not -”

“He can tell you the story later, Kyō-san. Why don’t you just enjoy him; perhaps, you’ll succeed at breeding him, given his Cloud Flame and the fact he seems to have already been prepared?” He doesn’t get an answer from Kyōya, who seems suspiciously intent on Hayato and doing _something_ with his Flames but that doesn’t bother him, given that he can see Tetsu’s torture of Tsuna in the mirror as well, and their Sky’s mewls and chirps mix gorgeously with the noises Kyōya’s forcing from Hayato’s throat, and he strokes his belly, imagines how it’ll feel to have it full of life instead of semi-inert fluid, and watches the show. Tsuna pants as Tetsu adds the third gallon but maintains and takes the whole of it and half the fourth, his flat abdomen bulging beautifully as their Lightning talks him into trying to take more. Kyōya pumps Hayato on his cock, forcing their newest Alpha to ride him at a vicious pace; he’s not sure which sight is more arousing, but perhaps he’ll save judgement until he’s watched Hayato’s belly swell either with water courtesy of their Lightning, or cum if Kyōya’s willing to try to impregnate their pretty new packmate despite him not belonging to another Sky.

He’s not surprised when Hayato throws his head back and screams and the new Alpha’s belly starts to swell alarmingly fast; if he hadn’t seen how much Tsuna could retain without training he’d feel jealous, but given what their new pretty had admitted to, it just left him curious - and then, when Kyōya threw a look at him, scrambling for a plug to ensure that Hayato could be kept full enough for long enough to see if his body could be coaxed into spontaneous conception without a second Sky’s Flames. 

He presents their Cloud with the plug - they had an entire case of toys, which would have been a reason to blush if they hadn’t flown on the Imperial plane - and shivers, clenching around his own plug as it’s eased into Hayato’s body. When it’s fully seated, Hayato clings to him, head buried in his throat as his hips rock on their own, and Kyōya steps away to get a wet towel and to check on their Sky, who Tetsu soon carries out of the bathroom; Tsuna’s belly looks almost large enough for him to be six months gone, and it makes his own, exhausted cock twitch in interest. The sooner they found their Mist and Sun, the sooner they could have him permanently that full or fuller, belly full of life in the most arousing of ways. (He’d met the heavily pregnant Crown Prince, and it had taken a full twenty-four hours of fucking for his cock to go down. A pregnant Sky who liked his state was an incredible aphrodisiac.) 

He finds himself at the centre of a cuddle pile as Kyōya and Tetsu continue to putter around the room, Hayato and Tsuna both using him as a pillow, which he thoroughly appreciates. He falls asleep watching the two older Alphas shaking out formal kimono in three colours and sighs at the implication that they’d always planned to show him off this way (and puzzles over Kyōya’s choice of red for Hayato, though he supposes if they’re going traditional, he’d have to be the Storm, given Tsuna already has a Rain and a Cloud and a Lightning, and he can’t see him as a Sun).


End file.
